La Première Nuit
by Val
Summary: La première nuit de Goku et Chichi en tant que mari et femme.... Reviewer SVP!


NOTE: J'ai traduit cette fic de l'anglais (c'était ma première fic!) et je l'ai arrangé un peu... C'est un peu fleur bleue mais bon... J'ai écrit il y a un an, parce que... Je sais pas trop, mais vous êtes averti. Très différent de DBV!  
Merci à PrincessChiChi, qui a fait la demande d'une G/C fic!  
  
  
  
  
Ça avait été un jour de mai magnifique, sans nuage, avec seulement une petite brise qui soufflait doucement. Maintenant, le soleil se couchait, le ciel tournait à rouge et pourpre, les étoiles commençaient à briller dans la partie la plus sombre du ciel et les oiseaux chantaient leur dernière chanson.  
  
Chichi était déjà couchée dans le grand lit aux draps immaculés, l'un des cadeaux de mariage de son père, attendant que son jeune époux, Goku, qui était dans la salle de bains, ne la rejoigne. Bien qu'elle fut très heureuse, elle était aussi très nerveuse : c'était sa première nuit de femme mariée et elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec Goku, qu'elle connaissait à peine...  
  
Le jeune homme avait terminé de se brosser les dents et se dirigea vers la chambre Chichi était. Avec un gentil sourire bien à lui, il se glissa lentement sous les draps, se rappelant des conseils de Krilin et de Yamcha: "Ne va pas trop rapidement! Reste cool et laisse ton instinct faire le travail." Puis, Yamcha avait ajouté: "Et contrôle ta force!".  
  
En fait, Goku ne savait absolument rien à propos de sexe et tout ce que Chichi connaissait était ce qu'elle avait lu dans des magazines et que son père lui a dit - et cela ne valait pas beaucoup.  
  
Donc, Goku se coucha à côté de Chichi, un peu nerveux lui aussi. Il ne portait qu'une paire de boxers bleus et Chichi portait une longue robe de nuit blanche. Ses longs cheveux noirs n'étaient plus attachés et ses beaux yeux sombres brillaient dans la lumière de la nouvelle lune. Elle était vraiment belle et Goku ne pouvait que l'admirer. Après un moment, Chichi se décida à faire le premier pas et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Goku la prit dans ses bras musclés et ferma les yeux, tout comme elle l'avait fait en l'embrassant. Puis, il "laissa son instinct faire le travail" : ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il commença à déshabiller sa jeune épouse. Chichi respirait plus rapidement et bientôt, elle était nue entre les mains de Goku, sa robe de nuit sur le plancher.  
  
"Hé, déshabilles-toi aussi!" chuchota-t-elle, un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres. Goku utilisa sa vitesse spéciale et était nu juste après, ses boxers tombés sur la robe de nuit. D'un doigt, il caressa tendrement la peau de Chichi, explora son corps, lentement, gentiment. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, prit sa tête à deux mains. Leur sang commencait à bouillir dans leurs veines, à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait. Dans cette vague de passion, Goku prit Chichi dans ses bras et oublia de contrôler sa grande puissance. Chichi, pressée contre la poitrine de Goku, manquait soudainement d'air. Comme son époux ne semblait pas sentir les petits coups qu'elle lui donnait, elle mordit sa langue pour se libérer. Il la lâcha aussitôt, embarrassé.  
  
"Je suis désolé, j'ai... Je ne sentais pas ma force... Ça va ?" "Oui... Ca va..."  
  
Quelques temps passèrent en silence. Goku hésitait sur la conduite à suivre, observant sa femme sans bouger, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Finalement, il glissa son bras autour de la taille fine et embrassa doucement son cou et ses épaules. Chichi sourit, fit courir ses doigts dans les épais cheveux noirs de Goku, encercla ses hanches avec ses jambes et ferma les yeux, le coeur prêt à éclater. Goku laissa ses instincts agir et ne fit que s'assurer de ne pas faire mal à la jeune femme gémissante.  
  
Ensemble, ils allèrent en Enfer et au Paradis, brûlants d'une fièvre amoureuse qu'ils ne connaissaient pas avant cette nuit. Ils n'étaient qu'un, en parfaite harmonie, leur corps étaient unis, ils n'avaient plus qu'un souffle. Finalement, après une tempête de passion et d'amour, ils s'endormirent ensembles, Chichi blottie contre Goku. Les draps étaient sur le plancher, tombés dans le moment le plus chaud...  
  
  
Le lendemain, juste quand le soleil commençait à s'élever dans le ciel, ils ouvrirent leurs yeux en même temps. Chichi sourit et murmura : "Je t'aime, Goku." Goku sourit, caressa le visage frai de son épouse. "Je t'aime aussi, Chichi.". Et il l'embrassa de nouveau...  
  
FIN  
  
  



End file.
